An Interesting Interrogation
by Strikesnake
Summary: when some technology goes missing the fairies need it back. By ANY means! A/H


**Strikesnake**

**A/N; I know Holly's out of character, but I don't really care. I do not own any characters or whatever, much to my displeasure…**

**An Interesting Interrogation**

Holly watched through the cameras as Artemis sliced into the current interrogator. This was number 12, the others had refused after one day. This one looked set to follow.

Thirteen days ago a warning light had appeared on Foaly's screens, chute E54 had a break in. the culprit was, of course, one Artemis Fowl the Second. The plan was simple, mesmerise him into saying where he stashed the loot. However, now how he was resisting had been added to the list of things they needed to know. As such, Artemis is in the custody of the fairies. Again.

"Please, do come back soon!" Artemis yelled at the retreating back of the interrogator.

Trouble sighed and turned to Holly. "I don't know what to do, we're nearly out of interrogators. Foaly, do we really need this stuff back?"

Foaly was insulted, "Yes, of course we do, I built most of that stuff myself, it's valuable!"

Suddenly a voice isused from the screen, "So, what now Mister Kelp? I happen to know fairy law rather well, you only have one day left."

This was a real problem. If Trouble had his way Artemis would be hanging from the ceiling by his toes, but fairy laws prevented it. They also limited the amount of time a prisoner could be held, to 13 days, meaning Artemis had to crack soon, or never.

An idea struck Holly. Actually, it had been striking her for several days now, but she didn't like it. She sighed.

"Foaly, really, in plain gnomish, how important is this stuff"

"Very, with this equipment the only way to keep little Arty out of our systems would be destroy them. Do you trust him with all of Haven?"

Turning to Trouble, Holly braced herself.

"Sir, I believe I could get Artemis to talk."

Artemis wasn't worried. This whole thing had been planned with precision and expertise. Only one more day, then free. The door swung slowly open and Holly stepped lightly into the room.

"Well, well Holly, come to take me home, or are you the only interrogator left?"

"Not quite Artemis. Foaly has told me we need to get this tech stuff back whatever the cost, so I'm giving you one more chance, please don't make me do this."

Artemis was surprised, Holly wasn't any kind of a coward, so what was she scared of doing. The look on her face didn't bode well for him, but with one day left he wasn't about to give in.

"Well Captain, you must really be desperate. You think I will 'spill the beans' to you because I'm, what exactly, sentimental?"

"Not quite…"

Holly stood up and pushed the table to one side. She slowly advanced on Artemis, and smiled as his smug look slipped.

"Now Holly, we both know you're not allowed to hurt me."

Holly's smile grew larger, exposing her teeth in a way very reminiscent of Artemis's.

"I won't cause any pain, honestly"

But Holly continued forward until her thighs made contact with Artemis's chair, specially made for human use. She placed a hand on each of Artemis's legs and hopped up onto the chair, now kneeling between Artemis's thighs. By now Artemis looked thoroughly terrified, so asked once more.

"Artemis, what did you do with Foaly's stuff?"

Artemis's composure was slipping, but he tried to sound as superior, and in control, as possible with his response.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well" said Holly, "we'll see about that."

And she leaned in closer. Artemis shifted as far back as his chair would allow but Holly just followed him, her breasts began to press against his chest and she stroked her hands up Artemis's legs and rested them on his stomach. Slowly, she undid the buttons on Artemis's shirt and ran her fingers on his bare skin. He shuddered at the contact and breathed in short and sharp.

Holly stretched up to look Artemis in the eyes and asked for a second time, "What did you do with Foaly's stuff?"

"I still, don't kn-o-o"

Artemis's reply stuttered out as Holly moved her hands up and used his shoulders as leverage to swing her legs round the back of the chair, clamping Artemis in-between. His hands were clinging to the arms of the chair hard enough to turn the knuckles white and they shuddered as Holly continued to run her hands across his pale skin, feeling each of the ribs that stood out on his skinny chest.

And Holly pulled open Artemis's shirt and pulled herself close to his body. She leaned up as far as she could and brushed her lips against his neck. Artemis could feel the point of an ear rubbing against his jaw and his hands slipped of the chair and curled into fists, his fingernails cut into his palm as he fought against the instincts that drive us all. But Holly was persistent and unforgiving. She slowly began to move her hips, grinding them up and down Artemis, who groaned and slowly drew in arms inward, almost against his will, to encircle Holly and pull her in, he leant down his head and ran one hand up her back, to run his fingers through her hair. Holly was smiling, but suddenly gasped as Artemis's hand moved down her neck and round to the front of her body.

Holly clenched, ready to fight the impulse to slap him, but it never came, in fact, she rather liked the feel of Artemis slowly massaging her breast. She mentally slapped herself. NO, this was her doing her job, not enjoying herself. Still, best to end it now. Stretching up, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered.

"Tell me where you put the gear Arty."

And Artemis finally caved in. Holly leaned back and made to stand up, much to Artemis's displeasure. She smiled and pushed off his attempts to cling onto her.

"Don't worry Arty, you've got a lot of information that we want."

Their jaws were still hanging as Holly walked in. Foaly, Trouble, Grub and a few techies were in the room. They gapped at Holly.

"Well, what are you standing around for, there's equipment to go find!"

They just carry on staring.

**A/N: hope you like it; it was great fun to write! Never actually going to happen and such, but still fun. One-shot for the moment, may write more if I get reviews asking! =)**


End file.
